Odahviing's Story
by Reenava
Summary: Odahviing is a crossdresser dragon who attends Skyrim high skewl. He has to face many challenges like alduin bean racist to him becos he dusent like crossdressers, and ppl bein jelus of his outfits. This is a fun sotry abowt my favrit skyrim high character :)
1. Odahviing ahrk Dovahkiin

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Skyrim nor do I own Volkswagen

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I decided to write a skyrim hi skewl satory from my favrit characta, odahviig's, point of vue.<p>

* * *

><p>Alduin was smokin alcohol, I cud smell it wif my rly strong dragen scenses. It mayd me rly sad becos he used to b my best frend wen we were hatchling bby dragens, but then he turned into a bash up prsn. He let me b in him gang evan tho I cud tell he thort I was a losar, I cud smell his thoughts. I new that he must nevar find out what I am secratly….<p>

A crossdresser!

I luvved fashion outfits but I knew alduin wud mayk fun of me. My favrit shop is radient renmaint in Solitude but the eleves there rly hate me becos im a dragen and knock off all the things, they called me fat : (

Flashbuck:

_I squueesed thru the doors of raidnett raimint, I saw the window displays thye were so fabulous. I saw 2 elves at the counter, they were luukin at me rly angerly even tho I hadent dun anything yet. Im used to ppl bean anger wif me though, becus im a dragen and thety don't like dragens in skyrim becos we burn down villages sumtimes even tho im nice and don't burn fings on purples. Omg I accidentally made the door frame fall off, oops the elves glared at me wif eyes that pierced like wen u accidentally stab urself wif a stapler. I warked into to the sorte to buy a dress, it was rly prity and vintage it had flowers on it. Oops I knoced over everyfing and smashed a window wif my tail.  
>"<em>_omg GET OUT u stUPIT DRAGOIN" showted at me one of the elves.  
>I opened my mowth to apopalgise except I hat the hiccups from drinkin some lemonade I bort at the winkin skeever and sum fiar came out and burnt the prity dress.<br>"__OH EM GEE U STUPIT DRAGIN NO1 LIKES U STOP BURNIN STUFF N GET OUT!'  
>Omg I left, I was so upset, I wented to the winkingg skeeevr and cried. The ownar, Corpulus asked whats wrong, n I told him the story.<br>"__the elves are pritty meen but they sure do sell fabulous clothes!' said corpseulus._

"omg odahviig wut r u doin, look a prsn is comin down the street we have to bash them up!" I luuked down the street n saw a gurl wif red hare n blue eyes and fabulous clothes, I was so jelus.  
>"lets not bashup, it will be a bad first impress," I warninged Alduin.<br>"Odervvig you such a loser," insulted me Alduon. Omg he was so meen 2 me.  
>Wenn the girl had wlaked away, I decided to confront aldewin once and fur all. "ok aldion I am sick of u bean meen, we were like besties then you started bein a bashup and smoking alcohol and its makin me reel sad, ur always bullyin ppl at skewl and im sick of it."<br>The othar hang members look surpsied, no1 had sed anyfin meen to alduin be4.  
>"lol that's cus ur a loser," meanied Alduin.<br>The offar gang members laughe at me, I was so mad. I grabbed a hairdryer wif fire comin out and burnt them all and they died (not rly) and I ran away to skewl.

That day aftar skool I flew to solitude super fast cos im a dragon so I can fly rly fast, and wented to the wanking skeever for advice from coprulus.  
>"U shud admit that ur a crossdresser cos ur strong enough to put up wif aldawin bullyin u and its his problem if he carnt accept u for who you are"<br>But I dident want aldin to know yet, I decided to tell some1 else so I cud mayk a plot against alduin.

The next day I waited outside the jim for Hildreannaleena, the totes dragonborn cos I knew she was prophecy foretell to beet alduin in a fite.  
>"hi" I sed frienderly.<br>She told me to go away cos I was a membrane of alduin gangplank, but I admitted to crossdresser. Uh NO aduin was standin rght behind me, bein racist to crossdressers! omg he made evryone naked becos I quit him gang.

One wek later

I wos so glad that I quit his gang. Omg I was wearin fashen outfits everywhere, they were the best and Hildreannaleena was my new best friend. Everyone was reely jellus becos my fashen owtfits were the best. Uh oh a gurl called Alleterialerianavaleria walked up to me. The look in her blonde eyes cud only meen trubbel. Her poity high elf ears sed  
>"How dare u outfashionable me! I put a curse on u so you can never wear a prity clothes again!" she cast a spell, elfs are rly good at magical. Oh no my fabulous sparkly dress had turned ugely and looked like a dog poo. I cried, and then Ms. Hlaalu the alchemy teacher stole my teers cos they were valuable dragon tears, which made me rly fury. I cudent believe how ugly I looked in this dress so I tore it off<br>"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW NAKE!" screamed a gurl, but its ok for a dragon to be nuded.  
>"I AM A DRAGEN ITS OK" I sedded.<br>"Oh lol"

I hat to find a way to brake the curse! Suddenly alduin came runnin in and said he wanted to tork in private, I was suspectious of him but I agreed  
>"Odahviig I am secretly jellus of you for bein good fashen, I wanted to be a model always but my dad wudent let me incase I got pregnant from the cameras. Anyway I was so jelly that I wented to the model place to get picters of my designer volkswaggen jackes, and NOW IM PREGGGERNET!<p>

* * *

><p>Omg thanks for reed, and especially thanks to Maximsk for the idea abowt radient rainment bein Alduins favrit store<br>sorry about this story seemed rly srs and deep compared to usually skyrim high i fink, the next chapter will be more happier


	2. Alduin Kiiraal

"Well its not my fawlt that ur preggenereertant, ur dad worned u not to do them photoshop." Alduin's dad was Akatosh, he was the leader of the Nine Divinse, they were like gods and wer rly rich and had lots of money, which is why aldawin thort he was bettar than evry1 els. All the gurls fink aldawin is RLY HOT and wnt to date him until they find owt about his personality, he has very high speechcraft skill so he finds it easy to mantipulate ppl.

"Photoshop!? Oh em gee, Odourvirgin, ur SOOOOOOOOOO DUM! It was photoSHOOTS not shop, its not like im buyn photos of myself when I alriddy have hot selfies on my phone, he showed me a selfe where he was at the dragen gim and flexing his dragon abs, he hbad posted it on instergran and got 1000 likes, he wos rly poplar despite bein a stupit bitch. "Altho im pritty sure most ppl wud pay like a billion septims for a photo of me. Omg, wait!" Alduin suddenlied.

"What?!" I exclamation marked.

"Photoshop! If I photoshop my stomech out of the photoz I wont be preggernat no more!" I tried to tell him that's not how it twerks, that he'll only not look pregenrnt in that foto, but he wudent lissen to me becos hes a snob. He wentd into the bathroom, dragins had a special one because we're too big to fit in the humen bathrooms. He wented over to the mirror and took off his shirt, he tried to admire his abs but he cudent see them becos they were pregnenrt. He took out his phone and took a nude, it wos rly gross I vomited dragonshouts.

Alduin runned to the libray, which he had never bin in b4 becos hes not a nerd, he finks his RLY COOL AND POPLAR BUT HE'S JUST MEEN. He hat to ask the librarian where to a computer. "Shuudent u b in calss u stupit wagger?"

"no im pregnenrt"

"maybe u shud be in sesx ed so u know not to get preggers next time."

"nooo u don't understand, I got pregnant from a camera!"

The library looked really confusion for a second, then pointed to the computers. There was a totally high elf called Elenwen, she was reedin articles on elven supremaicy, becos she was recist.

Alduin went on photoshop and was photoshopping his pregnernacy away, and Elenwen saw.

"wtf are you doin?" she asked in her haughty elf voice, lookin away from her arteries abowt elven supremesy.

"photoshopping my pregnancy so im not pregenernt anymoar."

"umm aldawin, I hate to be the bear of bad news, but ur a guy."

"So?"

"U probably just ate too much and its makin ur stomach bloted."

"R U CALLIN ME FFAT!1" uh oh aldawin was angrery, he dragon shouted Elenwen across the room. Oh no we got kicked out of the library, and alduin hadn't photoshooped yet, and I wanrted to look up how to get rid of the ugely dresses curse.

Alduin was so anger. He stomping off down the street. I tryed to sneaker away, but my stealth skill is low and alduin shouted at me and called me a stupit dum crossdresser. I wanted to cry but I didnet want Ms. Hlaalu the dark elf alchemy teacher steelin my tears again, so I be'd strong. Oh no we saw Akatosh, Aldywon's fathr walking down the street. Hee was a big drageb made of fire.

"ALDUIN I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAG! ARE YOU A DOG OR SUMTHIN?'

"No im reely sry dad." Zldui burst into tears, I had never seen him emotion before. "IM PREGGGERNENRETETANT!"

Sudden Ms. Hlaalu appeared and stole the dragon teers. Alduin tried to dragon shout at her but he was sobs.

"lol no you aren't, you just stole this cake." Akatosh held up a tin, it was empty except for one crumb. "It made you stomach fat."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lol" aldwin looked relief.

"Well I need a new cake," Akatoss look angery.

"Omg aketsh, I will make a new one! I will put a spell on it so if alduion eats it he dies! I sayed."

"Wow odahbird, I didn't know you were a bakist!"

"I am plannin to be a chef when I grow up." I felt proudly.

"Wow cool, ok can you make a sweetroll cake?" the quest got added to my journal.

"Omg akartoh," I had a question, I knew akaroths would know the ansere becos he is wise. "Do u know abowt a curse that makes you not able to wear fabulous dresses anymore? Only ugely ones?"

"Omg I do! It's called the defabulousation curse, and the cure is briar hearts, you find them from forsworm briar hearts."

"omg thanks akaposh!" I happy skipped away, singing. Now I just hat to find brian hearts, whoever he was.


	3. Haadvohiik Hil

"I must finding Brian hearts!" I annownced, lookin up his name on my internet computer. The first result that came up was a celebrity, he lived in Anvel in siripdil, so I flew there. I found a big house on the waterfront that was wearing sunglasses, this must be his. I knocked on the door. A bodyguard answered.

"I must see brian hearts. He is the only one who can mayke my defabulous curse distappar.

"Are you a fangurk?"

"Nope, I nevar hird of him untle I looked him up on the internep, my friend akatosh sed that he can cure my curse!"

"u r rly friends with akatosh? Hes like the leder of the eight divines."

"Umm the nein."

"Excuse me, I am the imperial legion and I say there are 8! I don't want to offence the thalmor." The thalmor were the ppl like elenwen, they thort elves were supreer.

"Fine lets make a compermise, there are 8.5 diveins."

"k"

"I haf to baek a cake for akaslop actually." I showed him the quest in my jurnel.

"wow, you rly are bffls! Ok you can go and see Bribe hearts."

I went in and saw a guy sitting at the table doin nothing at all. He was a red gourd. "Hi, are u bren harts."?

"ya lol. Im a movie star.'

"omg don't get camera prgegenrt like alduin did!"

"wut?

"I heard you can cure the defabulous curse?"

"Wut lol?"

"omg com on, ur the nly przn who can! Akatoh sed so."

"ohhhhhhhhh that curse. ya, that's Brirar hearts, not briran harts. You can get them off forsworn briar hearts near markarth."

Wait do I have to kill them? "I asked, I was worried"

"yeah."

"omg if I was murderer then I would dark brotherhood! I refusal!" I ran away out the window, it wos a big window so I escapinged, and flew over the buutiful sea. I was so sad. I fast travelled back to whiterun, where my house is. I lived by myself because I used to be dead, like all the dragins. Aldion had raised me from the death, but he hadent raised my family so I had to live by myself.

I liked my house. It was pink inside, it had dummies with fabulous dresses. I knew that if I put on one of the dresses, it would turn ugely, so I dident look at it. I didn't have an oven becos I could just cook stuff with my dragon breath. I sat at the table, the chair was really bgi because I was a dragon. Across was another chair, even though no1 ever visited my house. One day I wanted to get married. I wore an anumlet of mara once, but Alduin teased me so I took it off. I wanted to mariy a buutiful dragon called Zsiyruuzxstraaszx once, but she got killed by whiterun guards. I made myself a salad to eet for lunch. Ppl think that dragens only eet finks like jewelry and meet, but I also liked healthy food too. It made me feel like purity salad like a unicorn, once I had a friend who was a unicorn, he was a crossdresser like me, but he moved to Harcane grove. After I finissehd the salad I baked a sweetroll cake, it was perfect. I wented to akatosh's house, you had to go to Skuldafn to get to it becos it's in sovngard. In sovngard they have cool music, and I was dancin when I saw alduin.

Alduin was about to bully me butt Akatosh came out of the house, it was an 40 storeys high mansen.

"omg the cake, thanks. Did you get any briar harts yet?"

"no, I don't want to murder the brier hureats to get them."

"oh, maybe use this dragonshout for assistents, it will summon a dragon. I lookd at it, it was a word.

"omg akatosh, that's my name! I canrt summon myself!"

"oh deer lol, that was meant to be for the dragonburn!"

"ohh yu meen hildarinnaleena? Shes my frend, ill give it to her." I was gonna out the piece of paper in my pocket, but I wos nake so I stickytaped it to my nose.

"Sunndely Akatosh flew away, so I dident know what to do." Then suddenly I had an idea!

I flew back to Mundus and went to Hildreannaleena's house. Her mum was there, she was ironing the armour. "oh my talos, a dragon!" she exclamation marked.

"its ok, im a friendly dragon. Where is hildre-totes-annaleena?"

"In her bedroom, taking selfies becos she is so beautiful."

I cudent fit down the corridor, so I shouted loudly "Hild-re-an!" Hildreannaleena's name was 6 syllables long, so it needed 2 dragonshouts, but it was ok becos hidreannalena was special and cool. "na-leen-a!"

Hildreannaleena appeared, she had her phone. "Odah-totes-viing!" she smiled becos I was her fiend. "Let's take a selfie! Wate, take that fing off ur nose first lol."

"oh this is a drgan showt to summon me. I ned 2 ask you a faver."

"ya lol?"

"I need briar hearts to make me able to be fabulus again, but I don't want to haf 2 kill ppl to get the harts. Mabye can you halp?"

"oh I think they sell those at Arcadia's coldron."

"omg thanks, ur my besstie hildreannaleena, I gave her a hug wif my wings becos she was my bestie"

I wented into arcadia's cauldron and bort the brirar hirts! I ate them, and sperkelss came out! omg I was so fabulous, I danced all around Whiterun. Jarl Balgruf the cheesegrater came up to me.

"excuse me, youre knockin everythink ovar!" he was anger.

"sry. I can't help it, my tail knocks everything over!"

Jarl balfriff looked anger. "well be careful!"

I was anger, and abowt to tell balfgruf well whyy don't you try bein a dragon?! When suddenly a person came up to me, he had run out of the companions hall.

"Help! I'm a weredragon, my werewolf transmformation went wrong!" suddenly he turned into a danger dragon and started burnin evrythin!


	4. Mungrohiik Dovah

OH MY TOTALLY AKATOSH! This wos rly bad 4 lots of raisins. One wos that it gayv dragens a bad name. PPl dident rly like dragins that much for some reason, mabye becos we tried to take over the whirled and enslave all the hunams, but its probably becos they are jellus of our supreer fashen sense. The dragon was set the dragonsreach on fire, it was jarl balgruuf the gretae house, he was the most poplar kid in whitetun and he was skewl capten! Oh no all the dragens cud be expelled for this, or all the companyens. The companyens were secretly werewolves, I knew becos wen I wos in aldawins gang I spyed on them. I know spyin is rly bad but I was being peer presered. I wos so glad that I quit aldawin gang.

Uh oh the weredragon was coming towards me, it was going to kill me. It breathied fire, I was scare. But I was a dragon, I was strogn. I took a deep breath…

YOLO TOR SHUL it wos the fire shout, I shoted the dragen it cried. Oh no I felt bad, I took another deep breath and yelled 'BE A HUMEN!' omg the weredragon turned back into a humen, but it was a naked. Ewww I vomited, I vomited draognshouts. There was a fus ro dah on the grund.

"clean that up!" angried a guard, I recognised him. His name was Kyler. Oh no he stood on a yol toor shul vomit dragonshout, the fire one and he got burnt to ashes. Oh no a priestess caem out, she gave him a banderag. He got up and put the banderag on his broekn leg. The preepstess went back in, oh no the chapel of whatever it is in whiterun got burnt down, it also had a broken leg. I looked at the weredragon. He was a nord, and he wos wearin underpants now thank akaposh.

"What hapned?" I arksed, I was worry.

"Well as the companyens were doing my secret werewaffle transformtation, a dragen burst in!"

"what did he look like?"

"he was wearing a hoodie so I cudent see. It looked expansive tough.

Omg I only knew one dragon who wore expensive hoodies. "that was deffs aldawin. Did he bite u?"

"yes just after I drank the blood and I became a WEREDRAGON and I cudent stop burnying thigns1"

"omg im so sorry. But at least you can become a dragon controk ur actionmans next time."

"OMG ACTION MAN WAS MY FAVRIT WEN I WOS A KID!"

"shhh they don't have superheoies in skyrim

"oh : (" the weredragon nord was so upset that he ran away, he was tears. He had brown hair which is the colour of clouds in the sky.

Suddenly I heard the sound of my favrit song, I was dancing to it, it was ragnar the red

_Omg there wuns was a hero cold ragnar the read_

_He came writing the whiteurn from old roarikstep_

_He swag yolo and drink all our mead_

_Then matilda killed him lol_

Omg mikael the bard was singing. I dident like Mikael because he kept sending me text messages abowt music and his electric nokia guitar. I dident like guitats I was a dragen and cudent play one.

"omg odahviing your dress looks so nice." Said mikael

"that's not part of the song"

"omg im gonna make a song abowt u beos I love you so much."

"oh em gee," omg my totes bestie, Hildreannaleena came in. "That is like, totes creepy,"

Hildreannaleena grabbed the mictophone suddanly. She started singing, her voyuce was buutiful becos she is the uniiq dragonburp.

"_our hero our hbero clames a warriers hart_

_I tell u, I tell u, the dragonborn coms_

_With a voice weeldin POWAR puff gurls_

_Of the ancient nerd art_

_Beliebe, beliebe, the dragonborn ocomes_

_Its an end to the eval of all skyrims flowers_

_Beweare bewerwolf the dragon-_

"OH EM GEE HILDREANNALEENA THAT REMINDS ME ! I SAW A WEREWOLF TODAY BUT HE WAS A WEWREDRAGON

"oh em gee, are you Sirius that's RERALLY scary!" Hildreannaleena looked scared

"excuse me I don't mean to be r00d," said Hulda, the barmade. "But ur tail is blocking the door."

Omnd I didn't fit here, I was heartbroke, I was sick of being such a big dragon. I ran out of the banana mare and flew to my house and cried. Hildreannaleena came in.

"omg maybe you should go ona diet so you can fit places."

"OH EM EN DEE! (omnd, oh my nein deins) HILDREANNALEENA I THOWRT U WER MY FREDN! UR CALLIN ME FATT" I burst into tears and ran into my room, I was cryin.

"WATE NO ODAHEGAN I DIDENT MEEN IT IM SRY

But I wos too hearbroekn to resply, so I just cried

Ms. Hlaalu the alchemy teacher appeared to steal my tears. Idk how she got in here but I diddent care I wos too upset

"ok if you steal my tears ms hlaalu I will fus ro dah you off hugh hrothgar." I wos anger suddenlhy

"excuse me do u want a detention? Btw ur tears are valuable."

"if you tell aldawin his jacket is ugely he will cry." I sed.

"omg rly thanks! A+ in alchemy for u"

"PLZ ODAGVING IM SRY!"

* * *

><p>Omg oh no, will hildlreannaleena an odagving still be frends? This is very dramatic!<p> 


	5. Odahviing Siiv Vahzah Lokaal

It wos Monday and I was sittin in my calsss. Every1 was talking abowt the prom. Omg I cudent wait until porm, I hoped I wud be prom kween. Everydragon was planning their outfits. Omg I cudent wate, I was cowntin the days on my callandar, it was onli 2 moar days!

I arrived at prom wearin a silver dress with lots of sequins for sparkly. Everydragon turned arownd to stare at how buutiful was my dress, some even fainted. I walked up to the drinks stand to have some Fus ro apple juice. Lots of dragons came up to me to compliment my dress, they sed they hoped I was prom queen. I said thanks except I said kogaan becos that's dovahzul  
>A dragon gurl came up to me, her name was Vensedren. It meant fashen in dovahzul. "Hi, she sed," wanna be besties?"<br>Omnd she wo the most buutifulest drgane ever. Her eyes were yellaw and her scales wer balck, like aldawins except she wos nicer.  
>"Yes," I sed.<br>"Yay I have no friends," she explaned.  
>"Omg why is that?"<br>"Becos my fhasion uis bad," I looked at her dress, it wos pritty bad but no offence to her. It had pictures of sabre cats on it.  
>"Sabre cats are my faverite animal, she explained, I have 67 sabre cats."<br>Oh deer she wos a crazy cat dragon.  
>"Don't worry," I assured her "I am the mastur of fashion, I can help you find the most fashionable outfits to wear so you will be prom queen next year."<br>"Wow thanx, whats ur name btw?"  
>"Odahviing," I sed becos that was what my name was.<br>I turned arownd and saw… ALDUIN!  
>"ALDUIN I SHOWTED, YOU CANT CRASSH THIS PROM THIS ISENT EVEN UR SCHOOL!"<br>Alduin just laughed evilly "muahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaa!"

Oh no he had kidnapped Vensedren! I had to rescue her! Omg firlst of all I had to use my detective skills.  
>"have you seen vensednre? I arksed everyone.<br>"lol that loser?" asked Malbriibrii, the most populqrist dragongurl in skewl.  
>I was anger that she cold my new bestie a loser so I asked a teahcer. "No," he sed.<p>

Ok it was time for plan b, which was to set a quest marker. Omg the quest marker pointed to skuldafn. Well I really dident wont to leave the prom incase I didn't becum prom queen, then I reelised I caered more about my new frind than I cared about bein prom queeun, sometimes you just haf to make sacrifaces. I flew out of the window which was big enough for dagons and fast travelled to Skuldaffodil. I flew threw the portal to Sovngurd. Dramatic music started playing.,,,

Dovahkiiiin doavhkiiiin naal ok zin los vahriiiiiiiiiiiin wahhh dien vokuuul mahfaereekkkk ahst vaaaaaaal it was like the skyrim theme song except slowlier.

I danced through Sovngudn listenin to the music, it very musical. I sang along in my voice, I wos the most buutiful singer. I danced all the way to Alduin's house.  
>"Hi," said his mum St. Alessia.<br>"Hi has Alduin kidnapped a dragen and is keeping her here by any chance?"  
>"Umm I'll check one minute."<br>I wited outside but Alessia dident com out. I was worry, and I was missin the prom that id bin lookin forward tp.  
>"no sorry Alduin wented to his frend Murmilnir's house."<p>

I wented to Murmilnir's house. It was reely ugelly and looked like all the other houses arownd it. I knocked on the door. Murmilnir answered.  
>"omg I know you diknapped my best friend"<br>"hilderannaleena? No."  
>"No my new bet friend Vensedren!"<br>"oh the ugly fashion one, yeah we kidnapped her and took her to Radient Rainment so she could get some better clothes LOL."  
>"omg Murmilnir," (he is in alduins gang whih I used to be a part of) "it's not nice to kidnap people even if their fashion is bad!"<br>"yeh but im a badass." He wore his Monster Energy drink cap backwards to show that he wos a badasss and was not to be messed with. But I fus ro dahed him anyway and fast travelled to solitude.

I sure hope the elves wernt meen to Vensedren, I know that the elves can be rly meen to dragoens. I saw the shop had bin burnt down! Uh oh, I cud see the 2 elf sisters lookin ANGER. I saw Vensedren, she had a look on her face that was like oops like Britney spers song. Oh no I had to rescue her, I also rescued a pretty dress. Vensedren put this on "I said to her" she put on the dress, it looked nice on her instead of ugelly fashion.

We fast travelled back to the prom. Everyone couldn't belev how good we looke. The paparazzi came to take photots.  
>"Ugh the pizzapari are here, get rid of them," sa8d Vensedren.<br>We burnt the paperplane alive and they died. I know its meen to murder ppl but they wer annpyn, and its bad manners to take selfies of ppl if they don't want u to.

It was time for the prom queen to be announced. The printapel stood in front of the school to read who was prom queen  
>"The prom queen this year is…." He paused for dramatically "Vensedren!"<p>

I was so prowd of Vensedren that my eyes filld with tears. Falanu Hlaalu dident come to get the tears becos I dident go to skyrim high anymore. I wished I wos prom queen but she deserved it more than I did because she was suddenly fashionable. I am a nice dragon and not jellus or anything when ppl get things that I want.

"But this year we have 2 prom queens!"  
>Everydragon gasped, that had nenevr hapepend before.<br>"The other is….." he paused for dramtic again. "Odahviing!"

OMG I WAS PROM QUEEN! I WAS SO HAPPEU!1 I danced with happy to over to the stage and took my prom quen crown, it was so pritty it had jewels on it. Vensderdn looked so fashion in her nice dres and sparkley crown.

"Vensedren will you marry me?" I asked  
>"yes!" she said.<p>

Oh no suddenly Alduin appear.  
>"ODAHVIING YOU BURNT DOWN RADIENT RAINMENT!"<br>"No I dident."  
>"who did then?"<br>"Vensedren."

Alduin looked anger and then HE KILLED VENSEDREN!

I was so sad that vensdren had die, and it wos all my fawlt too becos I told Aldiun that she dunnit. I cried so much that Falanu Hlaalu appeared. Omg I cucdent beliv this, everytime that something goes right for me aldiuon comes and ruins it!1This was too much, it was time for revenge


End file.
